I'll be Home for Christmas
by Allifany06
Summary: Dr. Brennan ‘Bones’ is apprehensive about coming to a Christmas party, at Angela’s house. It takes the persuasion of a very special someone to bring her to her senses….it may include mistletoe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "I'll Be Home for Christmas"

Type: Story Fic

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bones characters. I didn't create the show, so don't sue me. I am only making up a story based on the show.

Summary: Dr. Brennan 'Bones' is apprehensive about coming to a Christmas party, at Angela's house. It takes the persuasion of a very special someone to bring her to her senses….it may include mistletoe.

"The subscapularis is torn…." Dr. Brennan was bending over the cold examination table, noting the trauma done to a simple muscle. Zach stood next to her taking notes. "Hodgins? Did you find anything?" She asked.

"I found traces of phencyclidine. What the hell happened to this guy?"

"I don't know yet…" She stood up straight, and stretched her back causing it to crack a little. She sighed.

Booth approached the small group of 'squints' and grimaced. "You know, Bones…just because you are a bones expert, it doesn't mean you get to freely crack your back."

"It's just simple manipulation of the spine…it's not like I'm hurting anything."

"Right…" He said, shaking his head. "Are you coming to Angela's Christmas party tonight? I hear there's going to be some good food!" He said, flashing her his 'charm smile'.

"I…don't think so. I have a lot of work to do here…."

Hodgins shook his head. "Brennan, when was the last time you got out and had some fun? You should do it for a change!"

She looked at him sideways. "The last time I went and had fun was when Ange and I went to the club…and got high."

"Well, it's always an option" Booth said smugly, and chuckled. "It might be fun to see you high again." His reward was a sharp glare on her behalf.

"Booth…it wasn't on purpose. And I have way too much to do tonight. This case needs to get cracked, and soon." She said, once again diving into her examination of the half decomposed body.

He shrugged. "So, work on it tomorrow! Come on Bones…it won't kill you, I promise." He said, smiling. Zach glanced over at her, and put his two cents in. "It could be fun Dr. Brennan. I personally am going…I am hoping to maybe meet a girl or something. I need a girlfriend." He sighed.

Hodgins looked at him, and rolled his eyes. "Dude, the only way you're going to get a girlfriend is if you get a makeover. Seriously…look at you. Floppy hair, clothes that look like something you dug out of a garbage bin…."

"Don't make me hit you again…." Zach said, frowning. Hodgins snorted. "Right…Dude, I could take you down in one hit." Zach blinked, and opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it.

"Could you please stop saying 'dude', every other sentence?" Booth said, with his arms crossed. "Come on, who's coming to the party. If you're coming, raise your hand."

Every hand was raised but Brennan's. She ignored the group, and continued looking at her bones. Booth sighed. "Alright, but you're going to miss out, Bones…"

"We'll see." She said, smugly. She sighed, and didn't take her eyes off of her project.

"Alrighty then, to all of the _cool _squints, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "I'll Be Home for Christmas" Pt. 2

Author: Allifany06

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, yada yada yada.

Should she join them? _Nah…_She thought to herself. _I have too much work to do and…I'm not much of a holiday person anyway. _

She absent mindedly pulled a small piece of plastic out of the victims trachea, and placed it in a small plastic bag. She set it on Hodgins work station for him to look at tomorrow. "Some kind of drug incident…" She muttered to herself.

She glanced up at the clock, which read nearly 6 PM. She sighed, and shook her head. _Who am I fooling? _She grabbed her purse and keys, and walked out to her Mercedes.

Christmas carols were the first thing to filter through her high quality stereo as she drove. She groaned, and turned it off. She would rather have drove in silence, than listen to Christmas songs. Memories of childhood Christmases ran through her mind, and she quickly shut them off. Those good times were stolen from her the day her parents left. She didn't see a reason to be 'jolly' anymore.

She pulled up and parked outside of Angela's place. She sighed as she turned off the ignition, and grabbed her purse. As she walked inside, she began to wonder if she was making a mistake. Before she could change her mind, the door swung open, and a high pitched squeal interrupted her thoughts. "Sweetie! I thought you weren't going to come!" Angela skipped over and hugged her best friend.

"Yeah well…it was boring at the lab." She painted on a fake smile, and walked inside with Angela.

"You know, Tempe, this is the time of year when you are supposed to let loose and have a good time! Come on…have a drink!" She said, handing her a margarita, which Temperance gladly accepted.

"Bones! You made it!" Booth's pleasant smile was enough to penetrate her shell, and she smiled back at him. "I'm glad you came." He said, and sat next to her.

"Okay everyone, this is the time where we usually listen to Christmas carols but…I thought we could do things a little different this year." Angela grinned at the couch full of squints, and the misplaced – but somehow fitting in, FBI agent. She grabbed a microphone, and turned on a karaoke machine.

"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse…………"

Temperance grimaced as her friend sang, but smiled all the same. It wasn't about the voice, it was about the fun behind it, after all. She laughed lightly, and Booth looked at her. "You going to sing next?"

"Ha…not likely." She said, taking a gulp of her margarita. The squints smiled as Angela sang, and Hodgins randomly cracked up laughing when her voice would crack and squeak. "That's my girl!" He shouted as she sang. Angela winked in his direction.

When she had finished her song, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't let her see it. "Good job, Ange!" Temperance said, smiling.

"Thanks, Sweetie! Your turn!" She tossed her the microphone.

"Um…I don't think so, I am not really a singer…" She said, completely uncomfortable. Her cheeks flushed slightly, as she looked at her friends. "Zach…why don't you sing?"

He froze, and shook his head. "Uh uh….not me." He said, looking completely awkward. This wasn't really his forte, that was obvious.

"Come on Bones…just one song, and then we _promise_to leave you alone."

There it was again….his 'charm smile'.

"Oh……alright." She said, completely annoyed. She stood up, and cleared her throat as Angela started the song. The melody for "Silent Night" flooded the room, warmly.

"Silent night, holy night…All is calm, all is bright…"

Booth's jaw hit the floor. She had been too modest…this was…phenomenal. He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by her voice. It stunned all of them.

"'Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild…"

Her expression of annoyance had gracefully changed to that of serenity. Her friends sat in a hushed silence, in complete awe.

"Sleep in heavenly peace…sleep in heavenly peace." She took the microphone from her mouth, and looked at everyone. "Happy?" She said, and plopped down on the couch before anyone could say a word.

A single pin dropping would have been noticed throughout the room – it was so silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth clapped his hands together, and smirked. "Well! That was great, Bones! Perhaps you'd like to grace us with another." He held out the microphone to her.

"No…thank you. I think I've sung enough." She said, shaking her head. She took the last gulp of her margarita, in an attempt to get drunk. This was all too much for her one tracked mind.

Hodgins spoke up. "Hey, I have an idea. How about we all go to Applebee's and have dinner? It's on me!" Angela glanced his way.

"Of course it's on you, because you're rich." She winked.

"I'm rich too….I could help." Dr. Brennan said mutely, in an attempt to show she wasn't a complete Scrooge.

Hodgins smirked, and shook his head. "I'm a…different kind of rich, Brennan."

She shrugged, and agreed. "Yeah, I guess. Why don't you guys head over there and I will catch up?"

"I'll wait for you, Bones." Booth said, helping her with her jacket.

Angela led the group of squints out the door. "When will you guys be there?" She asked, cheerfully.

"We'll be there within 15 minutes." Booth said, smiling. He had no idea why Bones wanted to hang back, but he wasn't going to let her get away with being alone. He knew that's ultimately what she wanted.

She looked at him after the squints had left, and closed the door. "Booth…why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't think it's right for you to be alone on Christmas." He said, glancing at her sideways.

"Why? It's just a tradition…there are lots of traditions I partake in."

"Like what?"

"Like…Uh…Well, none…" She shifted slightly on the couch.

"Figures. Bones, look at me." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, and her heart fluttered at his gaze and touch. "Christmas is a time of celebration. I know you don't believe in God, but…I do, and this holiday means a lot to me. I'd like to see you have some fun…" He said, softly.

She looked down at her hands. "Booth, I just don't think I am meant to be a care free person."

"Well…there is always that first step." He said, with his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go eat. And try to have some fun, alright?" He smiled.

"Yeah…fun…" She said, standing up. He helped her put her jacket on, and they walked to the door together. Suddenly Booth paused, and started to chuckle slightly. Color rose to his cheeks.

"What is it?" She asked, becoming nervous.

"Well…you know that first step I talked about? We're under the mistletoe, and if I'm not mistaken…that is all part of a tradition."

"Booth…" She shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to kiss her…right now, under the mistletoe. "I just don't think that…this is…" She took a deep breath. "And you can't tell me this is going to be a guy kiss…I know that isn't true."

He laughed, and put his finger under her chin once more, and looked straight into her eyes. "No…it's not a guy kiss. It's just a kiss. Accept it."

She swallowed hard, and nodded. He leaned in, and gently touched his lips to hers, lingering for a second before pulling back, and looking into her eyes.

She searched his eyes for an answer. _What does he want from this?_

He cupped the side of her face with his hand, and stepped closer to her so that their bodies were touching. He kissed her again, and moved his hand to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Their tongues touched lightly, as they were caught up in the moment, only breaking apart for the dire need of air. They looked at each other breathlessly.

"If…this is tradition then…maybe traditions aren't so bad…" She grinned, still trying to catch her breath.

"Come on Bones, good food awaits us." They walked out together, and he smacked her butt as the door closed behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth and Bones walked out to her car, in an awkward silence. She clicked the button on her keychain to unlock the doors, and they got in.

"So are you going to ignore me the whole night?" He asked, innocently as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I wasn't ignoring you…"

"Coulda fooled me." He retorted.

She shook her head and sighed, tapping her thumbs on the steering wheel as they stopped at a red light.

"Look, it's snowing!" She said, and smiled.

"Bones…it tends to do that this time of year." He rolled his eyes. He knew she was avoiding him.

"Okay, Booth…" She began. "I'll admit…the kiss did raise some questions in my mind, and I know it shouldn't have…we're partners, right? And friends so…it's not completely ridiculous…" She sighed. "There's obviously a certain amount of…"

"Lust?" He said, smirking.

"….Chemistry." She said, and shot a glare in his direction. "Which can be misconstrued as lust, but it isn't the same thing. Lust entails uncontrollable urges, and chemistry points towards…a strong bond, and attraction."

"Are you saying you're attracted to me?" He asked, once again flashing her his charm smile.

"Don't read into things, Booth…you're mind isn't geared for such complex thinking." She said, and chuckled. She stopped at a stop sign.

"Maybe not, but I do know when people are attracted to each other and, well…Bones, we are. Admit it. We've been dancing around each other for months now."

"I don't know what that means." She accelerated past the stop sign.

"It means that we see each other as more than just 'friends' and 'partners'. As far as the relationship thing goes…"

"What relationship thing? I never said we should start a relationship…"

"Bones, generally when two people like each other they start dating…"

"It doesn't have to be that way though…people can have a mutual agreement to be friends with…"

"Benefits?" He cut her off. "Friends with benefits…Bones…No. Forget that thought right now, because I'm not into that."

"That's not that I was going to say!" She raised one eyebrow at him, and sighed.

"Well then, what pray tell were you going to say?" He asked, indifferently.

"I was going to say that people can be friends who have feelings for each other, but don't act on them. Eventually they just…go away." She rounded the corner to the Applebee's parking lot, and found a spot to park.

"Is that what you want?"

She turned the ignition off, and shifted in her seat so she could look at him. "Booth…I just don't think I am meant to be happy…if we start something, I know that I will drive you away, just like I do with everyone else." She couldn't stop the tears that pooled in her eyes.

"Temperance…" He whispered, using her given name. "Have you pushed me away yet?"

She shook her head, and looked down at her hands. She fiddled with her keys.

"Then what makes you think you can push me away now?" He asked, gently lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"My…parents left me. Russ…" Her breath caught in her throat. "Russ left me…What did I do to deserve this?" She put her face in her hands, and started to cry. Tears spilled down her face, and slid down her arms.

He took her in his arms and held her, stroking her hair. "You didn't deserve any of that…I want to show you what it's like to have someone in your life who isn't going to desert you."

"I don't know if I can leap…" She said, taking a deep breath.

"Baby steps, Bones…baby steps." He whispered, and kissed her cheek gently.

She nodded slowly, and smiled. "Let's go inside…"


	5. Chapter 5

They were greeted by the squints singing a rendition of Jingle Bells, as they walked in. Temperance laughed, and sat down next to Angela, and Booth took a seat on Hodgins' side of the table. "Too much spiked eggnog…" Zach said, smiling. Even he had dipped into the stash.

"Here sweetie! Have some." Angela handed her a glass, and Temperance smiled. "Thanks Ange…" She said, taking a sip. It wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. _What now?_ She thought to herself. _How am I supposed to go on acting like everything is normal?_ She glanced over at Booth, and caught his stare. He winked at her, which caused her cheeks to turn crimson.

"……..And then this guy at the bar came over to me and………" Hodgins was in a deep discussion with Angela, and Temperance could tell they were in there own little world. Zach sat there twiddling his thumbs.

"So how does it feel, Dr. Addy?" She smiled at him. Zach looked up from what was previously occupying him, and smiled. "It's so…surreal." He said, and his eyes sparkled a bit. He was obviously very happy, and Temperance could sense his aura of confidence.

"Well, I'm proud of you. You've been a real inspiration!" She said, softly, patting him on the shoulder. He grinned. "Me? Why?" She smiled. "Just take the compliment."

"……….And kept trying to stick her fingers in the………" Everyone's eyes averted to Hodgins, wondering what the heck he was talking about. He paused, and looked at everyone. "What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Excuse me…" Temperance said, and stood up. She made her way outside and stood there, taking a deep breath of the crisp winter air. Booth ignored the group, and followed her out.

"Bones? You okay?" He asked, concerned. She turned to look at him. "Booth…I just don't know what to do now…I mean, where do we go from here? I just don't think you know what you're getting into with me…" She looked down at the snowy white sidewalk, and sighed. "You might be disappointed."

He listened intently. "Not gonna happen." He said, confidently. "That's impossible."

"Why?" She asked, confused and slightly insulted that he wasn't listening fully.

"Because I have faith in you, and because I know you Bones…" He looked straight at her, searching her eyes for an answer.

"My most meaningful relationships are…with dead people." She sighed. She had told Angela that once as well – but Temperance believed it.

"Not anymore, Bones." He said softly, and turned her to face him. "Give me a chance to show you…that it can work out. Give me a chance to show you that there are things in life that are worth risking everything for."

"Booth, if you'd risk everything for me you'd be a fool." She said, shaking her head.

"A fool in love." He said, quietly.

She looked up at him, and her breath caught in her throat. _Did he really say that?_ All she could do was nod.

He stepped towards her, and leaned in, gently kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. There was a tap on the window, and it was none other than Hodgins, standing there chuckling. He waved at them, as they broke apart and stared at him, completely caught off guard. He turned, and walked back over to the table, and all eyes were on them.

"Well I guess this is public knowledge now…" She said, chuckling.

"I don't care if you don't." He said, and touched her cheek gently with his fingers.

"Booth…don't ever make me regret this." She said, looking into his eyes. She obviously still had somewhat of a guard up, but his gaze was slowly melting it away, revealing something beautiful and unguarded.

"You have my word…" He said, sincerely. He leaned towards her, and whispered into her ear. "I love you, Temperance." He pulled back, and looked into her eyes. Her gaze quickly filled with tears, and she smiled. "I love you too…Seeley."

Hand in hand, they walked back into the restaurant together, with a destination in sight – a rode, not yet traveled. And every one of the squints sitting at the table had every intention of helping them along the way.


End file.
